bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 232
is the two hundred thirty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The copy of Twice creates several clones of himself, which in turn create clones of Tomura, Dabi and Mr. Compress. Re-Destro is impressed by the power and capabilities that his Meta ability has. The Twices begin to discuss among themselves about who is the real one, but one of the copies says that doesn’t matter right now and tries to rescue Giran. Before anyone can do anything, Rikiya destroys the copy without any problem. The president of Detnerat reveals that he has no reason to kill Giran, because he isn’t an official member of the League of Villains, however if they create any more clones, he will not hesitate to kill him. The copy of Tomura says that does not matter, because in those moments they are more than him. Dabi and Mr. Compress prepare to attack Re-Destro. The Twice’s clones try to stop them but it's too late. Using his Quirk, Rikiya enlarges his left arm, and with a single swipe he destroys all the clones. One of the clones of Twice uses his last forces to create a new copy of him before dissolving. The new copy gets to Giran, being horrified to see his right hand mutilated. Giran apologizes because despite his efforts, the Meta Liberation Army managed to obtain information about them from him, but Twice assures him that he isn't guilty of anything. Seeing this scene, Rikiya says that when an organization has an objective, unnecessary emotions are but shackles. That’s why the League of Villains will be crushed by the Liberation Army. The clone of Tomura attacks Re-Destro, saying that he has lofty ideals. The Grand Commander of the Liberation Army is surprised that one of the clones has managed to survive his previous attack. Upon hearing how Tomura considered his ideals as lofty, he tells him the story of a woman, an ordinary woman gave birth to a superpowered child during the time those with powers were persecuted. She begged the world to show compassion for her child. The power didn't make the kid a monster, "This is just my child's Quirk!" She begged people to change, to make a world where her child and others with powers could live as freely as the rest of them, but her pleas were met with ridicule and buried, and in the end, she was killed by an anti-Quirk faction. Tomura tells him that he already knows who “The Mother of Quirks” was, and Re-Destro apologizes for thinking he was an uneducated person. Rikiya continues narrating the story. With the rise of the Vigilantes, the government team-up with them to tame the chaos, and as part of their policy, they revived the woman’s words for their political campaigning, so the Quirks were accepted. However, they began to establish laws that restricted its use. Destro proclaimed that this was not the future for which his mother died, and he started the revolution to achieve a world where Quirks can be used freely. Re-Destro plans to continue with Destro's legacy, and asks the clone of Tomura if he really thinks that the ambitions of his ragtag group of hoodlums and punks, with nothing but destruction on their minds, could possibly outweigh the Army’s dreams. The clone Tomura does not respond but tells Twice to create a cushion to protect Giran, because after Re-Destro's first attack, he flew by the window frame and saw the real Tomura approaching the skyscraper and that destruction is imminent. As soon as the real one put his hand on the wall, Decay spreads and the building collapses completely. Re-Destro survives the fall and finally comes face to face with Tomura who recognizes him from the Detnerat commercial. While a black substance of his Quirk spreads through his body, Re-Destro says he will no longer have the chance to hear Tomura's answer. Quick References Chapter Notes *Re-Destro appears to have a muscle amplification / gigantification Quirk. *Destro is revealed to have been rejected by society for his Quirk and started his movement after the murder of his mother. *Tomura destroys the tower and finally comes face to face with Re-Destro. Characters In Order of Appearance *Twice *Tomura Shigaraki *Dabi (copy) *Mr. Compress (copy) *Giran *Re-Destro Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 232 fr:Chapitre 232